


Breaths of Fire and Rage

by IrisBagginsGrayson



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Gen, No other characters, One-Shot, Open Ending, References to war/battle/vague death, just mentions, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBagginsGrayson/pseuds/IrisBagginsGrayson
Summary: Beck takes a final stance, to save everyone he loves from tyranny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short that I wrote tonight. I love Beck endlessly.

Beck snarled, teeth bared while his code bubbled with fury.  
  
He could feel it in his code. He could feel rebellion and anger curl around his throat and make it hard to breathe.  
  
This was it. This was where he’d show Tesler, CLU, **_anyone_** that he wasn’t ready to give up.  
  
He’d show them all. He’d show them he wasn’t going to obey their rules.  
  
Beck raised his disc, and jumped down from the roof, landing straight in front of the army before him.  
  
«For the Users!» he roared, before he dove into the row of solders.  
  
He would not let them win. Not this time.  
  
This was for Bodhi. For Lux. For Able. For Paige. For Mara. For Zed. For **Tron** …  
  
«FOR **_FLYNN_**! _LONG LIVE THE USERS!_ »

**Author's Note:**

> This was more or less written because of a rage inside my chest, and the need to express myself. I know it's short, but I needed to breathe some fire. And my way of doing that is writing something like this. Woops?
> 
> Until next time; see ya!


End file.
